Candy Bowl
by D.G. Ling
Summary: A collection of random one-shots or multiple pairings and situations:chap5 "A flower with many petals is a man with many lovers"- Chinese proverb. RussiaChina
1. Sunsets USUK

The idea of this one was bothering me in the head all during English class when I was taking my final exam! Geez look at what Hetalia does to you!

Summary: Arthur usually has pretty cool stories but the ones with heroes riding off into the sunset with his princess was always his favorite as a kid. US/UK

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights/ownership over the wonderful series that is Axis Power Hetalia.

* * *

**Once upon a time…**

"Come on Iggy, you promised! You promised!" pleaded the little boy, putting on his best attempt at watery puppy dog eyes for Arthur while pulling on the man's trousers. Hi

"Alright alright but after this we're going back home, it's getting late." said Arthur shaking his head with a mock annoyance at Alfred's shrieks of joy. He gently lifted young Alfred, up to Bessie's saddle and plopped the boy on before getting on the horse himself, cradling the child between his legs. Taking up Bessie's reins, Arthur preceded the ride down the dirt path.

"Giddy up girl!" giggled Alfred before looking up at his guardian with a scrunched up face.

"Faster it is then" smiled Arthur, signaling the horse. The two went from a light trope to a slow gallop.

"No no Arthur! I wanna go really really fast! Like those cool knights in your stories!" exclaimed Alfred, waving his small hands in the air excitedly. It was no secret that Alfred adored all those old wispy stories of Arthur's, except the one about the unicorn… Something about the surreal yet heroic adventures of them made the boy want to live it out himself. Because right after the super strong hero rescues the princess they would always ride off into the sunset on a pretty horse, not a unicorn but a horse.

"I should have known, perhaps I should stop reading them to you." chuckled Arthur teasingly, his eyes narrowing on the boy in front of him.

"I'm serious England!" whines Alfred trying to grasp the reins out of Arthur's hands before asking "When can I steer?"

"You're not ready yet Alfred, you'll lose control of Bessie." advised England.

"Oh but Bessie will listen to me, won't you girl." cooed Alfred petting the horse's dark mane. "Don't worry Arthur, I won't let you fall off." exclaimed Alfred as if that was all England had to fear.

"Well as reassuring as that is" Arthur nudged Alfred's head with one hand "I'd much rather wait till you were a bit bigger before learning to ride one of your own."

"Bu-but I wanna ride with you Arthur." piped up Alfred, his youth showing no shame but the slight pink the appeared on his cheeks. Things just wouldn't work out exactly right if Arthur wasn't riding with him.

"By then you'll be big enough to ride without me. Don't tell me you'll still need me to hold you up now Alfred." stated Arthur. Really now Alfred was just too cute not to tease, with his face so pink though it appeared orange in the light of the setting sun.

"Nooooo but the hero has to ride off into the sunset with the princess! That's how the stories always go! And I'm true hero!" yelled out Alfred merrily. A slight pink started showing up on Arthur's face as he held back a snort of laughter. Just how was he supposed to interpret that statement? He really had to stop encouraging Alfred with all these stories and notions, silently remembering back to those days a few centuries ago, and chuckled out a response.

"Well then oh brave knight, let us ride off into the sunset _back home _now; however you'll have to go off and find your princess to rescue later." With that Arthur turned Bessie around and rode back in the previous direction.

"Eh but aren't you going to be the princess Iggy?" question Alfred in a surprised tone as he looked back up again with big curious eyes. Alfred didn't quite understand why Arthur was shaking and giggle a bit so he spoke out again.

"I'm sure you'll be very pretty princess Arthur, just like your fairy stories." Arthur was still trying not to giggle but his cheeks were pink, that was a good sign right? Alfred's faced flushed even harder and turned around, gruffly snuggling into Arthur's shirt. The impact snapped Arthur out of his little fit and he looked down at the boy.

"Quite sorry Alfred, I didn't mean to laugh out like that. I wasn't laughing at you I promise." went on Arthur, still a bit embarrassed by the situation. Alfred looked up, his fists still bunched up in the cloth of Arthur's shirt and face still a bit pink.

"It's okay" muttered Alfred, then he looked away for a bit as if complentating something. He quickly turns his view back on Arthur, eyes wide and voice loud again: "When I'm big then?!"

"I beg pardon?" questioned Arthur.

"When I get bigger and finally learn how to ride a horse….you'll ride along with me too right? Like what we're doing now?" asked Alfred hopefully, waiting for a response. Arthur simply gave him a smile and Alfred's whole face brightened up.

"Well I suppose so, just don't let me fall off you wild cowboy." replied Arthur, petting the giggling boy's hair affectionately while Bessie peacefully still trotting down the road.

"And now we need to get you home to a bath" stated Arthur, flicking pieces of caked dirt from Alfred's scalp. Alfred's face instantly fell.

"But I already took my bath for the week!"

Unknowingly, Alfred had tucked that promise and memories deep inside his mind and took it much more to heart then his childish mind knew of.

---

_Fast forward to 2009:_

"ALFRED!!! STOP THIS BEAST AND PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" screamed an extremely pissed and _so_ not frightened Brit, who happened to be uncomfortably lunged on the back of the speeding horse and lying on his stomach.

"Aw, but Iggy you promised!" laughed an absolutely gleaming Alfred, donning a costume cowboy hat and gleefully maneuvering the horse at top speed while keeping Arthur still handing on.

"PROMISED! WHEN DID I EVER EVEN CONSENT TO THE IDEA OF BEING DRAGGED OFF BY YOU AN—GAH WHERE IS YOUR HAND TOUCHING! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUM THIS INSTANT!!!" wailed a dizzy Arthur.

**And so the Hero-uh I mean knight and his beloved princess rode off into the sunset for a happily ever after, leaving behind a very distraught and confused petting zoo.**

"Look Arthur, no hands!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

The idea of making a bunch of these one shots amuses me so, so I'll probably continue to put them all here. For those who wanted an update to _The fuzzies_, that will be updated…eventually.

Reveiws are loved! And more pairing suggestions will be considered!


	2. closet & Sealand yay!

Whoo haven't updates in a long time….this is a pretty sad excuse for a chapter as it's pretty messy but oh well…..

Note: let's just say Sweden and Finland had to go on a trip and left Sealand in the care of England (really I just wanted Sealand there, cause Sealand is awesome!)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!!!!!

_____________-

_It's raining…AGAIN! _

_Geez that jerk England's place is always raining! No wonder he's always so grumpy….Boring…so boring…I'm bored! Not even a grumpy Arthur around to bother. _

*sigh and flips channels*

_Why didn't he let me go shopping with him? I'm big enough, must not ackn_- *achoo* _oh yeah that's why…stupid cold. Hope he brings back something better then tea, blec. But it's okay sometimes when it's cold…with lots and lots of sugar and milk and honey! _

*achoo!*

_Ugg I need a tissue, ah there it is._

*blows*

_Much better now, still cold though. Hmm doesn't England keep extra blankets in his room…okay off this stuffy couch and uppity the stairs! Nothing on good T.V anyways….ACK! Floor's cold. It's cold it's cold! Stupid floor! Hey I'm almost tall enough to jump three steps at a time up that stairs, and stinky-dumb face England said I wasn't growing at all. Oh there's his room, but why does his doorknob have to be so creepy…_

*creak*

_Hey! How come his room smells better than mine? Not that my room smells bad or anything, cause I'm awesome like that, he just probably has some of those sissy scented thingies and flowers….wait no that's the freaky France guy but he smells terrible. Wait!....Are those candies I see on his shelf? Why yes they are, come to Sealand my candies! What the heck? They're too high up…_

*tiptoes*

_yep still too high, stupid Arthur! Ugg, is there anything I can use in here….Aha, there's a stuffy seat thing there! Hmmm I wonder why they call it an ottoman…sounds funny, almost like otter man._

*plops and climbs up chair*

_Ah there you are! Yummy, I see scotch kisses, mine now. Better grab the whole jar, it's not like grumpy jerk faces eat candy. Now why did I come here again…_

*sniff*

_Oh, the blankets._

*jumps down-*

**CRASH!!!**

_Uh, oops….knocked down that other box….wait what is that stuff? Jewelry? Haha, brother wears jewelry! Looks like a bunch of earrings and stuff, some of these actually look pretty cool, sorta scary but sparkly! They look so awesome on my fingers, wonder what else he has around here? His closet has must have a bunch more junk_

_Geez, Arthur's gotta get some lights in here or something. Boring clothes though, sweater vest, sweater vest, dress pants, tie, plaid sweater vest, bleck! Hmm, this closets is more roomy than it looks, goes deep too. Hmm raincoat, more boring clothes, whoa…he actually has T-shirts and…plaid skirts. Wait are those shorts leather? This is just too rich, perfect blackmail info here! Must go in further….so dark though. He keeps a flashlight in an emergency drawer right? Now was it the second drawer or the third one, let's try number two first. _

*opens*

_Nope no flashlight in here just a bunch of little bottles…eh cherry flavored? But it's lotion…when did they make edible lotion…hey it does taste like cherries! What other flavors does he have in here?! Ew now my hands are all sticky…Now would be the perfect time to look in his private restroom!_

*opens bathroom door*

_I was right, there are flowers in here, do mommy-Fin and jerk-bro share bathroom decorations tips or what? Dum dee dum, washing hands washing hands, desu-what's this….temporary hair sprays, HECK YES!!! I'm beginning to think that guy's not so bad after all. Now let's see, ooo purple, that's a cool hair color for an awesome nation such as myself to have. Not let's see, you just spray it on your head right?_

*sssssss*

_Oh I am awesome, so awesome in fact I want stripes, now let's see ah there's the red!_

*sssssss*

_Now some more purple _

*ssssssss*

_Okay not as dark as I thought_

*sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss*

_Now this is what I call style! Hey wait…did I hit my eyebrows? Yep partially purple eyebrows…..oh well. Hmm more funny rings here, this one looks cool, I think it's a nose ring since it's not sharp….does it go this way. Yeah the round smooth parts must go in….uhh…almost…got it! Nose ring too, man do I look so cool, gotta show this to Gilbert later._

_Oh yeah the closet, gotta find that flashlight first, time for drawer number three._

*opens*

…

"Awesome!"

_Cool there are handcuffs in here! The nation Sealand must confiscate these for general safety in its police force, hehe. Ah there's the flashlight, back to exploring the closet, this is going to be good._

Later that day, Arthur came home from his grocery shopping.

"Peter" the man called out. He received no response, sighing he set down his paper bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Peter?" He looked into the living room, the parlor, and the study yet there was no sign of the little menance.

"Where is that boy…" with that Arthur climbed up the stairs to check on his brother. The first thing he noticed when he reached the top however, was that HIS bedroom door was flung wide open.

_Oh Hell_

He sprinted into the room, and by George it was a mess! But the terrible thing was that it was a mess of his personal items! His private piercing jewelry were scattered across the floow with crumpled candy wrappers and a few other items. Harry Potter bed sheets were crumpled and his furniture moved about but what really had the nation panic was a sickly sweet scent that came from the drawers.

Dear God the boy had found the lube! Arthur had an odd suspicion the boy had eaten half of the bottle as well.

_Damn that frog and his terrible gifts._

Awkwardly stumbling into the room, Arthur looked towards his left to find his closet door strewn open. Not only did he keep in there things never to see the light of day, just night or Saturdays, but now his brother was probably lost in there seeing that the man hadn't cleaned the back for over a century. Clawing his way in Arthur clapped on the lights,

"Pe-"

And there lye Sealand, wrapped in a cocoon of exquisite tapestry work, a gift from India, snoring. Arthur sighed as he heard the light snoring from the clothed caterpillar, simply couldn't go screaming at the sick brat in this state now could he? Carefully he unwrapped the tapestry from the child and -

This was worse than he thought….

Peter's hair was a mess of reds & purples with a pair bunny ears on his head. He had on one of Scotland's kilts, an old Beatles band shirt, and a magicians cloak…Arthur's good magician's cloak. He was even wearing an eyepatch and a spiked collar….were those his sapphire studded gloves?! Mismatched shoes from the 1700s were strewn on the boy's tiny feet and a medieval sword sat in his hands. Oh and what was one of his bellybutton rings doing on Peter's nose?

Looking up, Arthur saw all the rummaged stuff: weapons, masks, antiques, some 'ahem' props. Looked liked Peter had also found Alfred's favorite pair of fuzzy handcuffs and high boots. Blushing, Arthur picked up and carried the child back to his own room. As he tucked the snoring lump in, Arthur swore that he locked the door before he left in the morning. Shaking his heas he went off to clean the mess.

Up in the attack a bunch of fairies and other creatures tallied up the events and handed out the winning bets.

_____________________________-------

Review please so I can keep posting up the other half finished stuff on my computer. :p


	3. Not what I want USUK

I have now officially jumped on the bandwagon for USUK revolutionary war pieces as featured in cannon. *rolls eyes* This is just something that came out during summer school….I need to start writing about other characters.

Summery: A prayer is like a wish to God, so he wished with all he can to grow up because then he can protect Arthur. Then why are they out in this rain fighting.- Another revoltionary war peice in Alfred's pov.

Warning: my first real attempt at angst

--------------------------------------

_-Hot, he's hot_

It's pelting rain

_-His insides are burning_

The downpour doesn't stop

_-It's burning him alive_

The slime of the mud sinks them down nearly to their ankles.

_-Everything is burning_

Blood from fallen solders has already gone cold

_-The metallic smell is suffocating_

Men are falling almost as quickly as the rain.

_-It's mixing with the burn of the gunpowder._

How can there be this much rain?

-~-~-~-

_It's sunny and warm, Arthur came back today. Everything should be happy and fine, but it's not. _

"_Arthur! Arthur what happened!?" screeched a younger Alfred as he saw his guardian's bandaged wound on his waist. The gash looked like it really hurts but Arthur just smiles at him anyways. _

"_Nothing you need to concern yourself with Alfred, it's not that bad see_

_._

A shot barely grazes by his leg. He can hear cannon goo off but his mind is too blurred to tell from which side.

_-Many times when Arthur came back from his business trips, he's hurt. Alfred doesn't want to see Arthur hurt , he wants to be there with Arthur when he's hurt. But Arthur won't let him._

There are hats and blurs, relentless rain blurring his vision but he instantly notices Arthur standing only few yards away. He never could forget his presence.

_-Arthur wouldn't cry. He never did, no matter how hurt or tired he looked. So Alfred would run off and cry for him._

And the other man charged, right through the haze of rain and smoke. It looks like he would have to charge right back at him.

_-Locking himself in his room Alfred sniffled. Arthur said he was too little to help but Arthur looked so sad this time. So he did the only thing he could think off at the moment. He bent down on both knees by his bed and lowered his head._

A jab here a block there, how in world did they get here?

_-A prayer is as a wish to God, so he was taught. A wish and a plea "Dear heavenly Father, thank you for this day and everything you have given us"._

The rain is coming down harder now, human screams now fills his ears.

-"_Please heal Arthur from his hurt, he looks so bad now. Help him with all his troubles and battles, so he doesn't have to hurt."_

Arthur got him near the forearm; he got his opponent by the cheek.

_-"Dear God, I wanna grow big. I want to grow up quickly! Big and strong because then I can finally help Arthur. If I'm grown up I can protect him."_

His opponent stroke again, forcing the man to barely hold back with his gun's hilt. Alfred's own gun flies wayward as he tumbles backwards.

-"_I'll do it! I'll be strong and grow up good-uh I mean well! Then Iggy won't get hurt. Then Arthur will stop leaving me to go get hurt."_

There's a musket barrel in front of him, pointed straight in his face. The gun trembled in the other's hands.

-"_I wanna stop being the one crying. Let me grow up God, please help me grow" sky blue eyes begged past the roof to the heavens. _

The weapon won't stop shaking before it finally dropped to the ground. "There's no point to shooting you now anyways." And he looked up against the rain to see his former guardian, ghosting a reluctant grin on his face before falling to the mud. He's big now, but Arthur…Arthur

_-The next morning as Alfred ran up to Arthur for his hug, he burst out the declaration he made last night. The caterpillars on Arthur's brow rose in amusement. Lifting up the young child as high as he could, he let out a very ungentlemanly laugh, his larger hands placed firmly on the boy's tiny waist._

"England"

_-The younger Alfred joined in on the laughing too, not sure what he was laughing at but loving that the two were happy like this._

"You used to be"

_-He swung up higher and higher, and Arthur is smiling._

"So big"

-"_You don't need to my boy."_

He turned and walked away. The rain…it's the rain that's falling from Arthur's face.

_-The boy mewls happily as Arthur nuzzles his nose._

Run…he's running now, far far away as fast as he can.

-"_You don't need to be out there fighting, just be here when I get back."_

The burning spreads out, past his legs and lungs. But the insides are the worst.

_-Arthur's smile makes him feel funny but happy; he wants Arthur to always smile like this._

Why, why! He wanted this, he wanted…

_-Small wiry arms wrap themselves tight against Arthur's neck._

It hurts, oh damn it all it hurts! His legs won't move.

-"_I love you Arthur!"_

.

"I love you Arthur"

This isn't what I wanted God…

.

.

----------

Reveiw please, even if there are hundreds of stories with the same base.


	4. Play script USUK FranceCanadapartial GB

I have not updated anything in absolutely forever! Why must you be so cruel to me school! Anyways midterms are nearly over, and once of my manjor asignments was to write the script for a one act play for drama class. Also this scripts are possibly going to be performed in my class but this semester the class in majorily girls so I had to write a female dominated play. Being in a manjor hetalia stump, I couldn't think of a plot/story at all! Eventually I came across an idea...in the shower...but it only worked w/ some hetalia infused in it...

Yeah so this is what was keeping me away from all fanfiction, just wanted to post it up. Honestly it would be better in story format but eh.

Warning: Gender bender (I had no choice) and some France/Canada and US/K

Disclaimer: I own the script just not the series that it's based on! XD

Dare you to guess who's who.

----------------------

-

Cast

Abby: A professional wedding planner who takes her job seriously and professionally. Is a cynical realist, secretly romantic, with short fuse and unresolved issues. Also a bit old fashioned

Francie: Abby's rival yet annoying best friend. Likes being sophisticated and fashionable but is a major flirt who's had a long history of men.

Giselle: Both girls' friend who constantly crashes at their apartment, practically lives there herself. Is brash and lazy, but a good person who loves her friends, and bothering them, to death. She's always avoiding her strict sister at home.

Antonia: Always cheerful and smiling with optimism. She's a girl who gets away with almost anything being so dense. She's simple minded, but sharp about matters concerning other people.

_Set: a simple roomy apartment living room. There's one couch, at least two chairs, a coffee table, a window and a television off to the side._

_Scene One: It's about late evening and the lights are turned on in the apartment. Abby is sitting on a chair by the couch reading over book. There's a folder and a few scattered papers on the coffee table and a cup of tea. Enter in Francie slightly coy yet extremely excited and happy after her date._

Francie: You won't believe it, you just won't believe it!

Abby: *_still readin)* _oh I believe, I believe. Now what am I supposed to believe in? And stop swinging that purse around!

Francie: Oh I hate saying this, but I'll actually need your help on this for once little Abby. In fact it's a must! An honor!

Abby: Does it require me getting up? If so then no. I'm tired and cranky after finishing with Migraine Meredith's wedding.

Francie: If this were any other time I'd be making comments about you not having a social life-

Abby: Don't you eve-

Francie: But it's not any other time! _*goes to sit on couch by Abby and put the book down grabbing her hand*_ oh it's wonderful.

Abby: You're not drunk again are you?

Francie: Here I am about to share with you the best moment of my life and you're being as cruel as ever.

Abby: Ugg, I'd rather not hear about the best moments of _your_ life. I've had enough mental scarring already, thank you.

Francie: _giggles _no it's not like that, I'm actually being serious here!

Abby: You're giggling…either you really are serious or you're drunk.

Francie: Abby,… I'm giving you a job.

Abby: What? You actually had me going there! No I'm not going to part time at your-

Francie: No! No, I mean I want you to plan a wedding.

Abby: Wait *_slowly coming to realization*_ you're not saying- you're not…you've-he

Francie: He proposed HE PROPOSED! And I said yes!

_*Off Stage comes a muffled: WHAAAAAT!!! _

_Enter a running disheveled Giselle from the other entrance in the apartment with a toothbrush. Both Giselle and Abby just stare dumfounded at a smiling Francie._

_Light out_

_End scene 1._

_--_

_-_

_Scene 2: The same apartment the next day, Saturday, late morning. Abby and Giselle on the couch looking tired, still in shock from last night._

Giselle: So…

Abby: Still trying to wake up here.

Giselle: same here *_pinches herself_* Is Francie still engaged? _(goes over to look out the window)_

Abby: I think so, but it's Francie! What are you doing?

Giselle: Checking to see if pigs are flying yet.

Abby: Are they?

Giselle: Nope. Who would have thought? Miss 8 guys a week settling down. Are you sure it's not a prank?

Abby: *pinching nose* That ring she smacked in my face last night sure looked real.

Giselle: Still taking the job bud?

Abby: *pauses* Yeah, I'll do it besides who else would be able put up with her? *_both laugh more to themselves*_ At this time aren't we supposed to be more…excited?

Giselle: Squealing for joy wrecks my image. Besides…it's Francie!

_*enters Antonia with a small bag of food*_

Antonia: Buenos Dias everyone, I brought some brunch!

Giselle: Tony, doll, grab a seat and join us zombies.

Antonia: Grumpier then usual today aren't you.

Giselle: You've got me there.

Antonia: What's wrong you two today? You look so *think about it* dead!

Abby: Wonderful deduction.

Giselle: I'm sure sunshine over in the next room can tell you better then we can.

_Enters Francie_

Francie: oh Antonia, you're here! Look look! *shows ring finger*

Antonia: Hnm, it's really pretty, is it new?

Francie: No-I mean yes, I'm getting married!

Antonia: Married?! Oh that's wonderful! *runs up to give Francie a hug* Congratulations! Guys did you hear she's

Abby: We've heard.

Giselle: Still not processing it though.

Antonia: Oh how did it happen?!

Francie: Well, after some convincing, he asked last night in my favorite little restaurant. Oh course he was bumbling and nervous for the whole night but still!

Giselle: Convincing? You didn't force the guy did you.

Francie: I did not, he just needed a little push.

Abby: You're going to eat the poor man aren't you?

Antonia: I have to go congratulate Matt when I see him.

_Francie nods*_

Giselle: That's why I still don't believe it! I mean you're flashy and out there and he's…well ehh

Abby: A very polite and sweet boy who'll be eaten.

Francie: As long as it's consensual.

Antonia: Oh I'm so glad for you! I'm sure you're going to be very happy together!

Abby: Strangely for once I think she's right, you really do go well together.

Francie: Always told you so, now Abby I was thinking that you and I should go over his place tomorrow to start-

Abby: No, I'll plan the wedding yes but I'm not going over…

Giselle: You guys get along well enough, Francie won't kill you.

Abby: it's not Matt that's the problem.

France: Abby…get over it already it's been a year.

Abby: We've sworn not to talk about!

Antonia: Sworn not to talk about what, oh I remember! Matt's brother who you-mff

Francie: do you want a death wish?

Abby: not talking about it!

Giselle: Yeah, talk about a messy break up, that was an all out war!

Abby: why you-

Francie: It will be fine Abby; look he won't even be there, alright. Besides if you won't do it for me, then do it for Matt.

Abby: …Well if it's for Matt.

_(End scene 2)_

_--_

_-_

_(Scene 3: Giselle and Antonia are lounging around watching the T.V. Enter Abby from one entrance angrily stomping while throwing her folder and things down on the table before plopping on the couch. Enter Francie, a bit out of breath.)_

Francie: Come on, I didn't know he was going to be there. Matt said he was going to be out today.

Abby: Well he wasn't. I am never listening to you again.

Giselle: trouble

Francie: Oh it's not that bad, you were bound to run into each other anyways.

Abby: _(glaring) _Not if I can help it.

Francie: You strangled him!

Abby: The idiot started it!

Francie: A year, you've been at for one year already! Ugg I need to get back to Matt, he's probably blaming himself into a nervous wreck again.

_(Exit Francie)_

Antonia: _(very cherrily dense)_ So, it didn't go well?

Abby: No it did not.

Giselle: Called it

Antonia: Called what? Oh, wait that's not very nice Gis.

Giselle: Never am, anyways, what's the story today?

Abby: None! Awkward with him there then the block head started it and next thing I know my hands are around his throat.

Giselle: not bad, sorta kinky.

Antonia: I've got a question, what made you hate each other so much in the first place.

Abby: His issues!

Antonia: which were…

Abby: I don't remember, next to never remember what we fight about but he's always wrong.

Giselle: That's a lot of times then!

Antonia: I don't know, a year is a long time to be fighting. I thought when you broke it things would, um, over.

Abby: It is over! He's just pops up everywhere!

Antonia: Just looks like you're still hung over him.

Giselle: Especially since you argue like an old married couple.

Antonia: Oh you're right they are just like an old married couple!

Abby: Do not, he's just always around and provoking me.

Giselle: And that would explain why you haven't dated since.

Abby: Just leave it be.

Antonia: Oh no I'm late to pick up my little sister! And I walked here!

Giselle: Forgot again, well I don't mind driving you.

Antonia: Thank you! She's going to be so mad at me. See you later Abby!

Abby: yeah yeah

Giselle: Oh yeah before I forget, here's your cell.

Abby: What, I was looking for this.

Giselle: Just borrowing.

_(Giselle and Antonia walk off to door, Exits Antonia)_

Giselle: By the way, when you're 'over' you normally don't still keep the guy's number.

Abby: You looked through my phone?!

Giselle: A for Alfred, it's at the very top of the list. Cute pictures by the way.

Abby: Why you-

Giselle: Bye now, make up soon.

_(Exits Giselle)_

_Abby sits there awkwardly while toying with the phone as her anger dies down. Looking conflicted for a moment she then dials a number and brings it up to her ear._

Abby:*pause* hey….it's me

_(Lights out.)_

**(End Play)**

------------------

-

-

And there you have it, the thing I turned in to my teacher! This proves that hetalia rules my brain.

Anyways I'll have a real chapter up tomorrow for Candy Bowl. Cheerio for now.


	5. Petals: RussiaChina

Well it's been forever since I wrote something. Actually had this idea in my head for awhile now but never wrote it down (till yesterday in class when I forgot my textbook…). Forgive me if it may sound cheesy, I pondered over how to make it not (and failed….).

* * *

_A flower with many petals is a man that can take many lovers.- Chinese proverb_

----

-

"_Sunflowers have numerous petals-aru" _

Yao was musing one day, back when he was still living with Ivan. At the time the Russian simple nodded happily in agreement and continued to work on his little garden. He remembers the way Yao held up the freshly cut flowers, cradling in one arm and fingering them in another. Firm but soft, as if he was supporting a newborn. It was a pretty picture he thought, still is.

"_They're your favorite." Yao stated as Ivan clipped another flower. _

He wonders now if he had turned around, would he have noticed there was something wrong that day.

"_Da, they're very beautiful."_

Most likely not.

"_Yes, but they all look the same."_

He knew Yao wasn't trying to make a point, the oriental rambled from time to time. It was nothing to consider really.

"_And together they're wonderful."_ and he had handed Yao the fresh clipped sunflower to put with the rest.

"_It's amazing."_ Spoke Yao to himself, but he had nodded anyways, not exactly sure what he was agreeing with. He recalled Yao leaning down to pick up the plant but had instead stroked the petals, plucking one off. He had looked up at Yao, and asked what the man was doing. Yao smiled back, he didn't like that smile.

"_It's alright, you'll never notice it gone-aru."_ And that was the truth, it didn't look any different. Yao had laughed, saying that his face looked funny when he gasped at the revelation.

"_They're so bunched up that you'd never know Ivan." explained the Chinese man. _Then he remembered clapping, exclaiming how he had never noticed and how observant Yao was.

"_Sir Russia," called an arriving messenger, "another section of Yugoslavia has recaptured, on your command."_

"_Very good, we shall make our way to the negotiations then, da?" _He had gotten up and walked back inside. Only when he had made his way halfway had he noticed his companion wasn't following him in.

"_Are you not coming comrade?"_ he had questioned. The shorter man stayed still for only for a split second, a split second too long, before making his way in the building.

"_Yes yes, hold on to your damn scarf-aru."_ The door closed, and he chose to ignore the crushed petals where Yao previously stood.

Negotiations came; year after year he gained more territory, land, nations. Soon all would become one with Russia, and everyone would be happy, finally happy. Yes he was happy as well, not completely satisfied, but happy that he was making so much progress.

One day when he woke up, Yao wasn't there next to him.

Nor was he in his own room.

Or anywhere, he would know, he had searched the entire property.

The Sino-Soviet split the very next day.

He stopped being happy.

----

Now he found himself in front of Yao's house, decades later since that oddly warm day, furiously knocking the door. It opened, and the Chinese man leaned on the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"They're hideous-aru."

Ivan only held out the plucked bouquet further, each stem with only one petal.

* * *

------------

_-_

Reviews will be much appreciated.

8goes off to hide under a rock


End file.
